pc_guyfandomcom-20200215-history
TQTDTME 5.1
"The Quest to Destroy the Mac Empire 5.1", is the seventh and final episode in the TQTDTME series of adventure videos. It was produced by Mac Guy3135 in the spring of 2019 and was uploaded on 3rd April. Plot The adventure starts in The Cream Room in The Black Timeline. Mac Guy3135 explains to PC Guy3531 that his series, TQTDTME has many plot holes that will mean it is not "realistic" enough to fit with the rest of the timeline. He suggests that he makes the sequel, TQTDTME 5.1 and PC Guy3531 makes the prequel, TQTDTME 0.9. It then cuts to an animation of black timeline Mac Guy3135 moving towards his real life setup, which builds itself beside him. The cream paint slowly fades away to reveal a background of the outer regions of The PC Guy Empire and the title screen shows, signalling the start of the actual red timeline adventure. The Dipman walks on scene to explain that most of the birch in The PC Guy Empire has been chopped down by PC Guys as they find it unsightly. He decides to visit The Witch to see if she can duplicate some birch for him. This fails, however the explosion causes more of the ceiling of The Witch's Cottage to fall down. The Dipman collects this and leaves the Witch, angry that he could not get more birch. He also decides to leave MAC C through The Falkirk Portal. On his way out of The PC Guy Empire, The Dipman is forced to cross The Bridge of Death. He fails to answer The Troll's question "Who... is your uncle's uncle" and is cast into The Gorge of Eternal Peril. Despite initially falling to his death, The Dipman escapes the gorge as the birch he collected was contaminated by The Witch's previous spell, one requested by King PC Guy that levitates and revives. The Dipman continues his journey, he travels through The Inner Border Fence, but spots The Robbie Rotten Fortress. He decides to investigate what the fortress is made of, hoping the answer to be birch. He discovered to his disappointment that it is intact entirely spruce, he also discoverers Robbie Rotten, dead and impaled on his own fortress from the previous TQTDTME. The Dipman accidentally revives Robbie Rotten as his contaminated birch logs make contact with him. Robbie Rotten immediately initiates a fight with The Dipman who is initially unwilling to join. Meanwhile, several miles away, Earl PC Guy had finished taking The Copy and Paste Machines back to The PC Guy Castle and witnessed the destruction of The Mac Empire. He explains to the Helmeted PC Guys that PC Guy's Family defeated The Mac Empire for them. They also explain Mac Guy3135 will be caught out by the unreliable Falkirk Portal and trapped on earth. Earl PC Guy is interrupted however as he overhears a faint and distorted heavy metal remix of "We Are Number One" from the distance. He concludes that Robbie Rotten must be having a fight and sends all the Helmeted PC Guys to stop this. The Helmeted PC Guys soon reach The Inner Border Fence but decide not to cross it as they will lose many knights to the questions posed by The Troll. One of the Helmeted PC Guys takes a look out from one of the towers situated along the fence and spots The Dipman being chased by Robbie Rotten on the top of The Robbie Rotten Fortress. They decide to build and fire a Trebuchet to destroy Robbie Rotten and his fortress for good. Once they have built a trebuchet, they fire it, meanwhile Robbie Rotten caught the trigger mechanism for his cannon and accidentally fired it. The two projectiles bounce off each other and are sent in the wrong direction. The projectile fired by the Helmeted PC Guys lands on the trebuchet and knocks it down, flattening all but one Helmeted PC Guy. The projectile fired by Robbie Rotten crushes some Robbie Rotten Clones who are fetching a cow to use in battle. The one remaining Helmeted PC Guy decides he needs the help of King PC Guy and rushes to find him. The Helmeted PC Guy finds King PC Guy arguing with the three Robbie Rotten Clones seen in previous episodes of TQTDTME and PC Guy's Wife over who destroyed The Mac Empire. King PC Guy Rushes to The Witch's Cottage and asks The Witch for a spell that can stop any disagreements. The Witch grants the spell and it is applied to a stick. King PC Guy then uses the stick to stop him and The Troll from arguing, allowing him free passage over The Bridge of Death. He continues to The Robbie Rotten Fortress and uses the stick on The Dipman and Robbie Rotten, ending the fight. PC Plum then arrives at the perfect time and arrests The Dipman for reviving Robbie Rotten, The Dipman is locked up in The PC Guy Prison and Robbie Rotten is pardoned. The contaminated birch is also disposed of. King PC Guy also decides to move the troublesome Robbie Rotten Clones back to the fortress, however before they get there, King PC Guy asks them to throw The Net and The Banana Peel into The Gorge of Eternal Peril. The Banana Peel Bounces off The Net and the Robbie Rotten Clones slip on it and fall in the gorge. This kills them and ends the video. Production The video uses a very simple style with low tier animations and neither mouth movements nor spoken text. This is because it was not part of Mac Guy3135's Season 1 and other TQTDTME episodes used this format. It was the first adventure video Mac Guy3135 made in Final Cut Pro rather than iMovie. The music is taken from the Mac GuyOST throughout to avoid copyright claims. Backgrounds were taken by both Mac Guy3135 and Krobbizoid, with only one additional royalty free image required, the one of The Gorge of Eternal Peril. All of the characters' speaking is done by displaying what they are saying in The PC Guy Font in a colour relating to who is talking. It was finally exported at 1080p at 30 frames per second in H.265. Trivia * It is the only TQTDTME episode not made by Krobbizoid. * It was meant to be put out on the 2nd April, a date frequently associated with TQTDTME, however due to Mac Guy3135 being a lazy fool, it was a day late. * It is the longest TQTDTME episode. * It is the only Mac Guy3135 adventure video to not star Mac Guy3135. * Locations frequently switch from 2D drawings to 3D models. * The intro music was remastered from the one used in TQTDTME 5. * All the music used in this episode was made by Krobbizoid. Category:Adventures